


Bewitched

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Rey, Public Sex, Smuggler Ben Solo, Witch Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Ben's ship breaks down and he has to land on a forest-covered planet. A mysterious sorceress named Rey is waiting for him and tells Ben he is to take part in her initiation ritual . . .Originally posted for Kinktober Day 27 @reylonite for Exhibitionism / Voyeurism





	Bewitched

Ben Solo shivered as the wind howled through the trees. He had been on his way to picking up some cargo when his ship broke down above a sparsely inhabited planet that was mostly covered in green with a few settlements dotted in between.

If Ben’s father had been there, he would have blamed the accursed Solo knack of getting into trouble, but his Force sense told him there was more to the situation than that. The trouble was he couldn’t tell if he should follow the urge that led him up the strange forest path or run the opposite direction. The white shirt he wore under a leather vest clung to his back with sweat. He fiddled nervously with the lightsaber attached to his belt.

“You’re right on time,” said a voice behind him.

Ben whirled around in surprise. He had not sensed anyone behind him which was unusual. He had a decent amount of training in the Force before he had run off from the jedi academy.

A young woman dressed in red and purple robes stood in front of him. A long brown braid reached her waist, and a string of clear quartz crystals hung from her neck. She looked at least a few years younger than him, although the age gap could have been more due to her dark eye makeup and lipstick making it more difficult to tell. She flashed her white teeth invitingly. That same conflicting urge to either rush to her or flee left Ben frozen in place.

The woman walked around him, sizing him up from head to toe. She stroked through his long dark hair and touched his broad chest with admiration.

“You will do just perfectly,” she said. “The ritual call always attracts the correct catalyst.”

“Excuse me,” said Ben, slightly incredulously. “But who are you, and what do you mean by a ritual?”

“I am Rey,” she said. “And the ritual is an induction to make me a priestess of my order.”

“Your order?” said Ben.

“We often harness energy for our magick through group rituals,” said Rey. “It is a tradition for new priestesses to take part in one of our most powerful rites.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” said Ben.

“It has everything to do with you,” said Rey.

“Well, don’t think I am just going to let you carve me up to bits!” said Ben.

Rey laughed, and Ben noticed how beautiful her eyes were as they flickered with mirth.

“I find it funny that a Force user would be afraid of a witch,” said Rey. “We are really not that different.”

“How did you know-”

“I know everything about you, Ben Solo,” said Rey. “I saw you in my dreams, and I knew you would come when I called you to the ritual. Search your feelings. You can feel the connection between us.”

He did sense it, but he was not sure how he felt about that yet. He certainly felt drawn to her.

“Listen,” said Ben. “I am sure we can come to some sort of deal. I would very much like to leave this planet alive.”

Rey giggled again. “The ritual does not require death. More of the opposite really.”

“Just tell me what you want,” said Ben.

He didn’t know why he didn’t just walk away. He wasn’t sure if he could even if he wanted to. Ben was fixated by Rey’s presence.

“This ritual harnesses the power of sexual energy,” said Rey. “It is especially powerful when two virgins take part.”

Ben blushed.

“I told you I know everything,” she said.

“So we just have fuck over an altar?” asked Ben.

“Pretty much,” said Rey. “That’s at least the only part you need to focus on. And if you are particularly good at conjuring energy, I might just keep you as my mate.”

“Keep me?” asked Ben.

“Don’t worry,” said Rey. “Either way, I will let you go. But these types of rituals can sometimes leave the two participants tied together. We might end up bonded for life.”

“Yeah right,” Ben laughed. “You’re pretty and all, but I doubt I will be bewitched by your magic cunt.”

“We will see about that,” said Rey. “If you dare.”

“I’m not afraid,” said Ben. “The Force is with me.”

“Then you should know how this will end,” said Rey. “You’re already mine.”

* * *

Ben was ushered into a large house by two men in feathered masks. They did not speak to him but guided him to the bath and then put oils on his body after toweling him dry. They garbed him in a thin, white robe and led him outside behind the house, where at least one hundred people were seated facing a stage. They mostly wore similar masks, except for the front row of maskless women. They wore elaborate, brightly-colored robes. Ben guessed they must be the priestesses. He swallowed nervously. Another priestess was currently chanting and swirling incense around the stage.

One of the masked escorts put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry if you don’t last very long,” he finally spoke. “Just finish her with your hand.”

Ben flushed. Rey was led on the other side of the stage by two masked women. She was also wearing a similar robe to his.The priestess continued to chant with the onlookers occasionally joining in with their voices in reply. The energy of the space felt intense, and Ben was glad that he could fall back on his force meditation to clear his mind.

This clarity lasted but for a minute before Rey met his eyes. There was such intense passion and hunger there. And then all he could think about was her.

Finally, the priestess had concluded the preparations, and beckoned towards Rey’s attendants. They pulled her robe down, and Rey stood naked. They led her to lay down on an elevated pedestal that was covered with a purple and blue tapestry. The masked attendants both acquired sticks of incense and walked clockwise around her three times, bowing in reverence towards the four directions.

Near the stage, a fire was lit, and Rey’s pale flesh glowed in the soft light. Ben nearly felt dizzy from the scent of the incense mixed with the burning wood. Rey widened her legs and reached down to stroke herself. Ben felt frozen in place again, entranced by the movements of her fingers and her soft whimpers of pleasure.

His blood rushed to his groin, and he looked down self-consciously as the thin robe made his erection very obvious. Rey looked directly at the bulge, and rubbed her clit rapidly. He had not realized that he had been walking towards her, until her toes brushed against him. Rey’s lips parted as she climaxed, her eyes not leaving him for an instant.

Ben’s hands trembled as he reached for his own robe. The attendant behind him helped him pull it off. Rey reached for Ben’s hands, and eagerly pulled him on top of her. She kissed him voraciously, and it was at that point he completely forgot about their audience as her lips merged with his.

The onlookers started to chant again as his cock pressed inside of her heat. Rey and Ben gasped in delight as his thick girth stretched her open. Ben willed himself to enter her very slowly. Her tight warmth felt so good.

“Ben,” Rey moaned softly.

“What is this feeling,” he whispered. “Have you bewitched me?”

Rey giggled. “You answered my call. Destiny has guided us together.”

“I am not sure what to think about that,” said Ben.

“Don’t overthink it,” said Rey. “Just enjoy this.”

He nodded. He was enjoying it very much.

“Kriff, you are so tight, Rey,” said Ben.

She moaned again.

“You seem good at this,” said Rey. “Is it really your first time?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” said Ben. “Does it matter?”

“No,” said Rey.

Their lips met again, and his hips increased their pace.

“I can feel the power in you,” said Rey. “You would be a good witch.”

“And you would make a good jedi,” said Ben.

“Like I said,” she said. “Those things might not be as different as you think.”

“Well,” said Ben. “The jedi certainly don’t deflower each other in front of an audience.”

Rey kissed his cheek and squeezed his shoulders tightly as a pleasant heat circled in her belly. Ben’s balls smacked loudly with each quick thrust.

“I requested this specific initiation ritual,” said Rey, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Because I dreamed about this. I knew this was my destiny.”

She wasn’t about to tell him that she could have chosen a brief dagger and chalice ceremony instead. She certainly wasn’t going to tell him that the others thought that Ben had already been her boyfriend who she had invited to help with her induction.These things were not important in the grand scheme of things. Her journey would not take a simple path. She would be more than just a regular priestess of some tea-obsessed, lovey-dovey coven. The power of the stars beyond her planet called to her. And now that Ben had come into her grasp, she was not planning on letting him go.

“And what destiny is that?” asked Ben.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” said Rey. “But I can assure you that we will be spending a lot of time together.”

She nibbled on his neck. Ben’s thrusts grew erratic. She clenched her pussy around his cock.

“R-Rey,” he moaned.”I’m going to-”

She tightly locked her legs behind his thighs. She guided him as deep inside as he could reach.

“Go ahead, Ben,” she said. “Come for me.”

He shuddered and filled her with his come.

“Now you are mine,” she said before kissing him softly.

The attendants had covered them with a blanket and walked counterclockwise to close the circle. Then they let the pair sleep undisturbed in the afterglow of the ritual. All Ben remembered was Rey kissing him and whispering sweet things into his ear before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

In the morning, Ben woke up fully dressed and next to his ship. He stood up and glanced around, disoriented.

“Was it all a dream?” he asked.

But he already knew the answer even before he noticed the quartz necklace hanging around his neck. Even before he would notice the lovemarks on his neck and shoulders.

He felt it in the Force. He was irrevocably tied to the beautiful sorceress. And he knew that he would soon be with Rey again regardless of his actions. Ben sighed heavily. He felt dizzy with a combination of frustration and love sickness.

“There you are, kid!”

Ben whirled around. It was Han.

“Dad!” said Ben, surprised relief flooding his chest.

“I was worried when I got the distress signal,” said Han. “I was looking all over for you.”

“Something was wrong with my ship,” said Ben. “I had to land.”

“I already had a look,” said Han. “There is nothing wrong with your ship.”

“That can’t be true,” said Ben in disbelief.

Had the Force sabotaged his ship? Or had it been Rey?

Han studied him for a moment. “Oh … I get it, kid.”

“Huh?” said Ben.

“But you don’t have to pretend to break down if you just want to visit your girlfriend,” said Han with a chuckle.

“I don’t have a-”

Han raised an eyebrow as he stared at the bruise peeking out of Ben’s shirt collar.

“Well, alright,” Ben conceded, not wanting to tell Han the full version of events. “But I did actually think something was wrong with my ship. I wouldn’t waste your time like that.”

Han stepped forward and curiously fiddled with the quartz necklace.

“Ben,” said Han. “You’re never wasting my time. You can always ask me for help.”

“Dad,” he said. “Can I please come with you? I have been feeling really bored these days.”

He meant anxious instead of bored, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that.

“If you want,” said Han. “Though I haven’t been up to anything exciting either.”

“That’s fine with me,” said Ben.

* * *

 

Ben undressed in his quarters on the Millennium Falcon and stood in front of the mirror. He studied the purple splotches on the canvas of his neck.He brought Rey’s necklace to his lips.

“It’s a good energy conductor,” said Rey.

Ben looked to the bed in surprise. Rey was lounging under the sheet. She stretched her arms and her breasts slipped out from the cover. Ben swallowed heavily. He had not even noticed the trunk of belongings she had left by the door.

“Don’t worry,” said Rey. “I will just take some more cuddles if you aren’t in the mood for sex.”

“How did you get on here?” asked Ben.

“I walked on board while your dad was looking for you,” said Rey.

“And Chewbacca didn’t notice?” said Ben.

“He did,” said Rey.

“What?” said Ben.

“I told him I was with you,” said Rey. “And that’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well,” said Ben, realizing it was. “Yes. Yes it is.”

Rey smiled triumphantly. Ben slid under the sheet and kissed her.

“What is it you want?” said Ben.

“I already have what I want,” said Rey. “I am just savoring it.”

“Kriff,” said Ben.

Her lips ignited that fire in his core and he climbed on top of her. This time, only the shaking bed would be a witness to their ritual. Ben did not know if he was bewitched or in love. When he would ask Han that question, his father would frankly tell him that there wasn’t a difference.


End file.
